Demon lord
}} A demon lord is a powerful and unique demon. They are by definition rulers of at least one layer of the Abyss, and have hordes of lesser demons in their service. Being creatures of chaos, however, not all demons are servants to a demon lord. All demon lords are technically — if not actively — at war with one another almost all the time. While some alliances are forged and uneasy truces held, most demon lords are actively at war with one or two others. Often these combatants have similar interests (and are therefore rivals for mortal worshipers) or have adjacent layers. Demon lords are such powerful fiends that they are capable of granting spells and power to their debauched clerics and thaumaturges . Known Demon Lords As the Abyss is nigh infinite, so too are the number of demon lords. However, this is a list of those demon lords with a well-known interest in Golarion. Lamashtu is included on this list because she is both a demon lord and a goddess. * Abraxus, Master of the Final Incantation, Lord of Magic and Forbidden Lore * Angazhan, The Ravener King, Lord of Apes and Jungles * Baphomet, Lord of Minotaurs, Lord of Labyrinths and Beasts * Cyth-V'sug, Prince of the Blasted Heath, Lord of Fungus and Parasites * Dagon, The Shadow in the Sea, Lord of the Sea and Sea Monsters * Deskari, Lord of the Locust Host, Lord of Locusts and Infestation * Kostchtchie, The Deathless Frost, Lord of Giants and Cold * Lamashtu, The Mother of Monsters, Lady of Madness and Monsters * Nocticula, Our Lady in Shadow, Lady of Darkness and Lust * Orcus, Prince of Undeath, Lord of Necromancy and the Undead * Pazuzu, King of Wind Demons, Demon Lord of Winged Creatures and the Sky * Shax, The Blood Marquis, Demon Lord of Lies and Murder * Socothbenoth, The Silken Sin, Lord of Perversion and Taboo * Zura, The Vampire Queen, Lord of Cannibalism and Vampires Others These demon lords, while perhaps as individually powerful as those listed above, tend to have less influence on Golarion. Possessing smaller or more local cults, their interests are in other worlds and other sins. * Aldinach, She of the Six Venoms, Lady of Sand and Scorpions * Andirifkhu, The Razor Princess, Lady of Knives and Traps * Areshkagal, The Faceless Sphinx, Lady of Portals and Riddles * Flauros, The Burning Maw, Lord of Fire and Salamanders * Gogunta, Song of the Swamp, Lady of Boggards and Swamps * Haagenti, The Whisper Within, Lord of Alchemy and Change * Jezelda, Mistress of the Hungry Moon, Lady of the Moon and Werewolves * Jubilex, The Faceless Lord, Lord of Poison and Ooze * Kabiri, Him Who Gnaws, Lord of Graves and Ghouls * Mazmezz, The Creeping Queen, Lady of Vermin and Bindings * Mestama, The Mother of Witches, Lady of Hags and Deception * Sifkesh, The Sacred Whore, Lady of Heresy and Suicide * Urxehl, Trollfather, Lord of Stroms and Trolls * Xoveron, The Horned Prince, lord of Gargoyles and Ruins * Zevgavizeb, The God of Troglodytes, Lord of Caverns and Troglodytes References Category:Deities Category:Demon lords Category:Demons Category:Minor deities